The Weird Lifestream
by the7thfreak
Summary: What happens when Cloud kills himself and goes to the Lifestream?
1. Chapter 1

Hey what is up this is my first fanfic so I might suck at this…well here goes nothing.

Chapter 1

What happens when Cloud kills himself and goes to the life stream things happen…

Cloud-Yes! It worked

Zack- Cloud? Is that you?

Cloud-Hey Zack! I haven't seen you since you were dead!

Zack-Yeah so why are you in the life stream?

Cloud-Well Tifa went a little crazy and tried to get me to on a date with her after I defeated Sephiroth and Marlene is annoying as hell when she asks me questions about how is being a man like and Denzel…well the kid can't stop humming the Gold Saucer song every so I just jumped off a cliff.

Zack-Ok… well welcome to the life stream. It's really weird here even Sephiroth turned happy.

Cloud-No way.

Sephiroth-Cloud!*goes to Cloud and gives him a very big hug and kisses him on his right cheek*How have you been?

Cloud-Uh…good I guess and you?

Sephiroth-I am awesome I love everything!*runs away*

Cloud-Uh…wow…

Zack-Yeah after you defeated him again he became very happy hugging everyone. I miss the evil Sephiroth.

Cloud-Yeah me too. So how is-

Angeal-You!

Cloud-Do I know you?

Angeal-You stuck my precious sword in the ground you little-

Zack-Angeal calm down look I know he got blood over it and used as a beard shaver but having a fit won't solve anything OK so go and get Sephiroth from hugging that former Shinra trooper right there its kinda disturbing.

Angeal -Hmph fine.

Genesis-"Even though the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall fore-"

Zack, Angeal, and Sephiroth-No!

Genesis- Why not!

Zack-Because you always say that poem over and over again! Goddess this and Gift that its annoying!

Genesis-Hmph poem haters!

Cloud-Wait is that the guy who tried to get my DNA out?

Zack-Yeah but he was always good he just wanted to be a hero that is all.

Tifa-Cloud!

Cloud-Oh great!

So yeah my first chapter it might not be good but if you can help me with it would be awesome. By the way I do not own the Final Fantasy 7 compilation and its characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I am back thanks to the one who reviewed my first chapter and here comes chapter 2.

Sephiroth-oh oh!

Me-What?

Sephiroth-Can I say the disclamer?

Me- No.

Sephiroth*sniffs* but please please pretty please?

Me-Fine…

Sephiroth- Yay! the7thfreak does not own the Final Fantasy 7 compilation or its characters! Yay!

Me- Ok anyways onward and forward we go…

Chapter 2

Tifa –Cloud!

Cloud- Oh great!

Tifa-I found you yes!

Cloud-Get away from me you freak and why did you leave Marlene and Denzel alone?

Tifa-I wanted to be with you and besides Yuffie and Vincent are their guardians now.

Cloud-What? You left those two kids with a ninja who sucks at being a ninja and a very emo old vampire thing that just broods all day?

Denzel-Don't worry Cloud we are here!

Marlene-Yup!

Cloud-What? Why did you guys kill yourselves you have your whole life ahead of you.

Denzel-Well our life consisted having nothing good on TV so we made a game on who can kill the other first and Marlene cheated.

Marlene-Did not!

Denzel-Yes you did I said on to use knives to kill but you got Vincent's gun and shot me when I was in the bathroom!

Cloud-Marlene you did that?

Marlene- Maybe…

Cait Sith- And I am here too!

Cloud-What? How are you here?

Cait Sith-I am the one who got killed.

Cloud-But you are a stupid robot!

Cait Sith-Well I found this glowing door and I opened it then boom lifestream!

Cloud-Great now the gay robot cat is now here!

Cait Sith I am not gay!

Cloud-Oh come on you have a shiny crown, a red cape, and you ride on the marshmallow thing!

Cait Sith-Hey don't talk to my Kennylicious like that!

Cloud-Ahhh! Zack get me out of here!

Zack-Can't once you are dead you are dead.

Cloud-Ahhh!

Reno- Chill Cloud.

Cloud- Reno you too?

Reno-Yeah well I was just bored oh great I dropped my stick(Reno's weapon of choice).

Rude-Here you can have mine.

Reno-Yay!

Rude-Wait I dropped it.

Reno-Damn!

Zack-Hey Cloud remember when you were feeling something touch your back when you were in the bathroom?  
Cloud-Yeah what about it?

Zack-That was me.

Cloud-What? Thanks to you I couldn't pee there for a week!

Zack-Heh…

Well second chapter so be sure review to any of you who reads it.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay thanks to those who reviewed now chapter 3!

Tifa-Can I say the disclaimer?

Me -Go ahead.

Tifa-the 7thfreak does not own the final fantasy 7 compilation and its characters especially Cloud he is mine!

Cloud-No I am not!

Sephrioth-Pancakes!

Me-Uh…yeah ignore that…

Genesis-"My friend why go to-"

Sephiroth-No!*in his evil manner*…uh sorry! *sings the barney's "I Love You" and hugs everyone.

Me-No that is it chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Zack-Heh…

Reno-*takes a picture out of his pocket and cries*

Zack-What is that?

Reno-It is a picture of my rod I miss it I would hug it at night when I am scared and poke Tseng with it when have nothing to do ahhh I miss it Rodney!(the rod's name)

Cait Sith- Yazoo!

Yazoo-Cait Sith!

As the two run towards each other the song "Chariots of Fire" is playing and Sephiroth is jumping up and down and clapping his hand in a girlish manner, Cloud is saying gay, Zack is laughing so hard at the horrid sight, and Reno is still crying.

Yazoo-yay reunited!

As they walk towards the setting sun hand in hand the songs fades.

Silence fills the lifestream until…

Vincent-Hmm…

Cloud-Hey Vincent!

Vince-…

Zack-That is the dude I saw in that underground cemetery but I didn't wake him.

Cloud-Good! It is not good to wake him because…

FLASHBACK

Cloud-Hey Vincent you want breakfast?

Vincent was sleeping on a tree upside down

Cloud-Hey!* He grabs a rock and throws it at Vincent's head and Vincent gets mad and socks him in the gut and shoots him in the leg 3 times and goes back to his tree*

Zack-Idiot

Cloud-Hey!

Kadaj-Big brother!

Cloud-Great…

Well third chapter.

Sephiroth-pancakes!

Me-NO!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Me-Cloud why don't you say the disclaimer?

Cloud-Fine…the7thfreak does not own the final fantasy 7 compilation or its char-

Chocobo-*pecks his head*Boc!

Cloud-What? There are chocobos in the lifestream?

Zack-Yup and I think it likes you

Cloud-I am not a chocobo!

*runs off up the hill with the chocobo chasing him*

Me-HAHAHAHAHAHA….uh yeah moving on…

Chapter4

Cloud-Great…

Kadaj is running toward Cloud in slow motion while Cloud is just standing there.

Cloud-What are you doing?

Kadaj-Running in slow mo gives it that awesome touching effect!

Cloud-You are just 15 ft. away from me!

Kadaj-You are right I should start at 100 ft. !

He runs to a hundred feet then starts his slow motion.

Cloud-Man at least Loz isn't as weir- wait he kidnapped a 6 year old girl never mind anyways Vincent how did you die?

Vincent-…well…

FLASHBACK

Vincent finds himself tied in a girly room.

Vincent-What the hell no!

?-Hello Vincent.*through the TV*

Vincent- Yuffie is that you?

Yuffie-yea-I mean no this is headband

Vincent-Headband?

Yuffie/Headband-Yup!

Vincent-Whatever…

Headband-OK Vincent for too long you have been depressing your friends with your emoness so as your punishment you must…watch a "The Teletubbies" marathon or you will die your choice.

Teletubbiees turns on

Vincent-NOOOO!*he becomes crazy for 3 minutes then dies*

END FLASHBACK

Zack and Cloud-*laughter*

Vincent-You should have been there!

Zack-OH man! Cloud how did you really die?

Cloud-Well…

FLASHBACK 

Cloud falls from a cliff but he hits a branch.

Cloud-CRAP…

He continues to fall and lands on a missile and explodes but he had a phoenix down in his pocket.

Cloud-CRAP!

Finally he gets run over on the street when he was walking on the sidewalk.

Zack-Wow…what is that?

RUDE-It's a picture of my sunglasses I always wear them but I dropped them waahhh!

Zack-Wow…

Well chapter 4

Sephiroth-*giggles*

ME-If you say panc-

Sephiroth-WAFFLES! 

Me-Wha?

SEPHIROTH AND THE REMNANTS MUSICAL NUMBER

SEPHIROTH-Do you like waffles? 

Remnants-Yeah we like waffles! 

Sephiroth-DO you like pancakes?

Remnants-Yeah we like pancakes!

Sephiroth-Do you like French toast?

Remnants-Yeah we like French toast!

All-Do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful! Do…

Me-*sigh* just review…(DO not own the song either)


	5. Chapter 5

Genesis-the7thfreak does not own the ff7compilation or its characters.

Me-Thank you a normal discaim-

Genesis-"Her wings spread afa-"

Me-No!*Rips the book in half*No more poems about damn apples ,goddess ,and wings!

Genesis-My book! Nooo!

Sephy-Pancakes!

Me-Dude no shut it with your craving for pancakes!

Sephy-But I love them!

Me-*sigh*….

Thanks for reviews!

Chapter 5

Rufus-Damn kids!

Cloud-Rufus why are you dead?

FLASHBACK 

Kids-Look a car!

Rufus-Wait no its not a car it's a wheelch-hey aaahhhh!

The kids(about 70) go ride on his wheelchair with him in it and ride down the hill then the kids jump off just before it went off the cliff and Rufus fell and hit ground.

Cloud-Hahaha you suck with kids!

Rufus-Shut up I had just recovered from geostigma!

Tifa-Cloud, now that you are healed can I kiss you now?

Cloud-No because I have another disease uh…lifestigma.

Tifa-Lifestigma?

Cloud-Yeah it is really bad when you have it you turn white.

Tifa-Wait I am white I have it too! AAAAHHHHH!

She runs away in a mad person manner.

Cloud-Heh…

Zack-She is an idiot.

Cloud-Yup. I like Aerith better.

Zack-Speaking of her why did you try to marry her when you were alive you knew I loved her!

Cloud-Well you snooze you lose.

Zack-I was dead!

Cloud-So you could lived you knew Shinra was hunting you down but no go to the church and die and besides you could have called her.

Zack-I was out of gil!

Cloud-How about your cellphone?

Zack-Well I shut up!

Cloud-Retard.

Zack-Weakling.

Cloud-Loudmouth.

Zack-Sephylover.

Cloud-I was not a sephylover!

Zack-Please I saw your pictures of Sephiroth with his shirt off.

Cloud-Eh it was a motivation for me to get buff…

Zack-Right…hey Vincent look what I got!

Vincent-Hell no!

Zack chases Vincent with a barney doll Vincent trips and Zack throws the doll at him and Vincent starts wrestling.

Zack-HAHAHAHA

Vincent-The horror!

Me-heh that was fun well chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Thanks for the awesome reviews!

As I walk I see Vincent staring at the barney doll and "The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly"(I think…) song starts in my head.

Me-What are you doing?

Vincent-…trying to beat this barney doll at a staring contest.

Me-Ok then I do not own the ff7 compilation or its characters shall we move on?

Chapter 6

Marlene-Loz!

Loz-Marlene!(I know what you are thinking and stop it! Heh I just put them as best friends in my story)

As Loz runs toward Marlene a man with a metal arm suddenly appears and sees what is happening he takes action and socks Loz in the stomach and repeatedly kicks him in a…very unpleasant place and picks up Marlene.

Barret-NO!

Cloud-Barret why did you kill yourself?

Barret-Well its because when all you guys are gone I had only Nanaki to talk to and he is frickin boring like hell!

FLASHBACK

Barret-Hey Nanaki what ya wanna do?

Nanaki-…

Barret-YO!

Nanaki-…

Barret-Come on you boring dog-thing say frickin somethin!

Nanaki-…

Barret-AAAHHHHH!

Barret, due his boredness, bangs his head repeatedly against the wall and dies.

Cloud-Wow…

Barret-Yeah nanaki is so frickin boring!

Cloud-So is anyone else that we know gonna appear?

Tseng-Thank God!

Cloud-Tseng?

FLASHBACK

Elena-Tseng! Come on come with me to watch LOVELESS again!  
Tseng-No that's the 5th time this week!

Elena-Fine then go on a walk together!

Tseng-No! Now leave me alone!

Elena-AT least play something with me!

Tseng-Ah! OK let us play hide and seek you count to 50 then find me.

Elena-OK! 1..2..

Tseng-Ok let me see oh my gun *bang*

Tseng drops dead.

END FLASHBACK

Cloud-I know how you feel…

Tseng-It is just so*sniffles* so annoying can't a guy*sob* have his time of*heave, sob* of quietness.

Tseng cries.

Cloud-Its ok buddy let it out…

Cloud gives Tseng a comforting hug. (Ugh…bromance…)

Zack-Hah so you are gay!

Cloud-I am not

Zack sings a Justin Bieber song and adds his own words.

Zack-Gayness gayness gayness oh! Like gayness gayness gayness no…(yeah…)

Zack breaks into laughter and starts rolling on the ground.

Kadaj-Almost there just 30 ft. more…crap I fell gotta start over.

Zack-Dude just hug him already.

Kadaj-No! This has to be perfect!

Zack-Retard.

Me-well that is chapter 6.

Sephiroth-I LIKE PIE!

Me-Yeah…good for you…

This story's far from over as you can see

The characters are mad especially Sephy

Now you my dear reader you may now debate

Choose two people for next chapter and I'll make their fate

-the7thfreak

(BY THE WAY I DO NOT OWN THAT SONG!)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys thanks for the reviews and thanks to the one dude who gave me a great idea!

Sephy-Everyone loves, everyone hates, but what I love are pancakes!

Me-Seriously?

Sephy-Yup!

Me-OK…just continue…

Chapter 6

Cissnei-Damn woman!

Zack-Cissnei what is up!

Cissnei-OH! Zack I missed you! How have you been?

Zack-Dead! So how did you die?

FLASHBACK

Cissnei was in a store shopping for groceries when she saw this awesome low calorie blueberry Swiss roll made by Activia and there was only one left. As she was about to get it another Turk with blonde hair shouted.

Elena-That is my roll!

Cissnei-No it is mine!

BATTLE TIME

Well it really wasn't much of a battle sure they were bashing their carts against each other but Elena had enough and shot Cissnei in the head.

END FLASHBACK

Tseng-See she is vicious!

Zack-Hahahahhaha!* blows air kisses to Cloud*

Cloud-Stop it I am not gay!*blushes*

Zack-Your cheeks say otherwise.

Cloud-Shut up!

Tifa-I do not care if he is gay I still love him!

Cloud-I am not gay!

Marlene-Hey Cloud if you are gay then why do you live me, Denzel, and Tifa?

Cloud-AAAAHHHH!*runs away*

Zack-HAHAHA!

Vincent-Come on you have to blink some time you stupid doll!*blinks*Damnit!

Vincent grabs the doll and rips its head off.

Vincent-I feel a lot better now.

Zack-Good for you!

Barret-So what now?

Zack-I do not know…I suppose we could play patty cake?

Barret-Ok…

It turns out that Zack and Barret were masters at playing patty cake and they were so fast at clapping the you could not see their hands.

Zack-OH YEAH! WE ROCK!

So here ends chapter 7.

Cloud-hey do you think I am gay?

Me-No…

Cloud-Thanks.

Me-I think you are homo!

Cloud-NO!

Me-HA so yeah just review and by the way I am making a Zack/Cloud fanfic so it will be updated in a week so you guys rock and PANCAKES!(yeah…)


	8. Chapter 8

So here is the disclaimer…

Vincent-the7thfreak does not own ff7 compilation or its characters and I am also glad that he does not own barney…

Chapter 8

Cloud-Hey I am back!

Zack-Done with your daydreams of dating guys?

Cloud-No I do not dream bout that!

Zack-Right…oh what is this*takes something out of Cloud's pocket*?

Cloud-Uh that is a autograph…

Zack-"Forever yours, Benny"? Hah you are gay!

Cloud blushes and Zack sings more Justin Beiber songs…with his lyrics…

Zack-Benny, benny, benny oh like benny, benny, benny no like benny, benny,benny oh to me you look so fine fine…(why do I do this…)…

Zack keeps rolling on the ground laughing like hell,Cloud is still blushing mad and Reno is remembering that awesome times he had with his rod like the time he used it to poke Tseng's face when he is sleeping or when he beats the crap out of kids for stealing his wallet.

Cid-Damn woman!

Barret-Cid? You dead too?

FLASHBACK

Cid was just sitting there as Shera was cleaning the house.

Cid-Can I have tea?

Shera-Sure I will make it soon.

Cid-Well?

Shera-WAIT!

Cid-WHERE IS MY DAMN TEA WOMAN?

Shera-THAT'S IT!

Shera goes beserk and starts throwing cups at Cid and he shocked by the temper of her and decides to run away but she gets his spear and chucks it at his head and the result not pretty…

Cid-I was surprised she is mad at me.

Tifa-Of course she is! You keep on asking her for tea every fricken 5 seconds whenever we are over!

Cid-hmph still…anyways you are gay?

Zack-Yup! He is we found a half naked Sephy picture and some gay model autograph.

Cid-HAHA I knew you were a gay I mean you says "LET'S MOSEY!" on the most important battle of our lives?

Zack-Apparently he does…

Sephy-Pancakes!

Cid-What is wrong with him?

Zack-Oh he cracked when he came here.

Cid-Oh it is disturbing…

Yuffie-Hey Guys!

Vincent-Hell no!

HAHAHA so yeah…

Sephiroth-I still love pancakes and waffles not so much French toast but I LOVE my waffles!

Zack-And Cloud likes homos!

Cloud-Errr…

Me-And I love ending this conversation! So yeah Chapter 8.


	9. Question

Hey guys this Is not a chapter of the story I am just gonna ask you a question:

Ok so I need an awesome name for a superhero for my story something similar to Batman so can you guys help me out? Thanks.

-the7thfreak

Zack-Yeah the hero is gonna be Cloud's special friend!

Cloud-…*blushes*

Zack-You are very excited aren't you?

Cloud-Maybe…

Me-I still do not get you freaks…

Sephy-Pancakes!

Me-…


	10. Chapter 9

Hey guys thanks for your awesome reviews and Dark Assassin thanks for the wonderful idea!

Me-So let me get this straight. You are a gay.

Cloud-…yeah…

Me-Ewwwww! OK I do not own ff7 or its characters now on with the story!

Chapter 9

Vincent-Yuffie what are you doing here?

Yuffie-Well obviously I am dead.

Cid-How did ya die?

Yuffie-Remember the new so called hero The Dazzler?

Cid-Yeah. The gay man.

Yuffie-Right well he sucks on saving people…

Cid-But he had a number to call him.

Yuffie-yeah and that sucks.

Cid-How?

Yuffie-Well…

FLASHBACK

Yuffie-Damnit!

Yuffie tried to steal a Soldier's materia but got him and his friends mad so they chased her from shinra to Gold Saucer.

Yuffie-I know I'll call The Dazzler!

Phone-Hello you have reached The Dazzler number if you are being robbed press 1, if you are being murdered press 2, if you are in a bank and guy tells you to give him the money press3, if you are being chased press 4.

Yuffie-The heck! Oh well*press 4*

Phone-Thank you please wait you have 7 callers in front of you.*techno music*

Yuffie-what?

Yuffie is hiding in a bush. 5 minutes later…

Phone-Thank you for your call it is very important to us you now have 10 callers in front of you please wait.

Yuffie-What the heck!

Soldier-there she is!

Yuffie-Crap.

The Soldiers gang up on her and Yuffie does little jump things but then get eaten by those flying cyclop thingies…

END FLASHBACK

Cid-Damn fool!

Yuffie-Hey the Dazzler sucks!

Cloud-NO HE DOES NOT! AND DO NOT TALK BOUT BENNY THAT WAY!(In a girlish tone)

Zack-HAHAHA!

Yuffie-So Cloud is gay!HAHAHA I knew it I mean who says "LET'S MOSEY" on the most important battle of our lives?

Zack-Apparently he does.*Thinks to himself "Whoa déjà vu""

Tifa-I do not care I still love him!

Aerith-Oh Sephiroth I love your long gay flowing and your freakishly long retard sword!

Sephy-Uh…*blushes*

Zack-What? NOOOOOOO!

To be continued…(Of course it is gonna continue this will be a very long(but with short chapters…)story!)

Me-HEHE…so yeah chapter 9

Sephy-Wait what if mix pancakes and French toast?

Me-I don't know you get French cakes?

Sephy-Oh yeah what a great idea! Thanks!

Me-Hmmm…hey…

Sephy-yes?

Me-Remember when you went mad and stuff and hated everything um out of curiosity how did you handle going to the bathroom on your first hour of madness?

Sephy-well…

FLASHBACK 

Sephy-I will rule the world but first I have to go to the bathroom*walks in*.

Woman-Hey!*Throws a brush,soap,bottles (well you get the idea)…at him*

Sephy-Hey stop it ow when I am done in a bathroom you will be the first to die!

Sephy-Finally…I hate Everyttthhhhiiiiiinnnngggg! Ah….that is better!

The toilet clogs up.

Sephy-You stupid piece of porcelain crap flushing crap you dare call yourself a toilet?*Slashes toilet into bits*Now to destroy the world!

END FLASHBACK 

ME-Ummm…wow so anyways guys chapter 9.


	11. Chapter 11

OMG no way! Me is back! :D Anyways I though of another chapter and well let's read this mess shall we? XD

Chapter um yeah…11?

Cloud-So…

Zack-Yeah…

Reno-What do we do now?

Zack-I don't know…

Sephiroth-PANCAKES! 

Zack-Dude shut up!

Sephiroth-D:*goes to corner and cries*

Cloud-Wasn't that a bit harsh?

Zack-Eh he'll live…he just misses hi mom.

Cloud-Yeah wait now that you think about it Sephy's just a psychotic, homicidal, momma's boy.

Zack-Oh yeah huh…

Tifa-Cloud you lied there is no Lifestigma….

Cloud-Eh-heh well you see…

Don Corneo-I'm back for you honey!

Cloud-Oh Crap!

Zack-Who the heck is he?

Tifa-*whispers to Zack and Reno*

Zack-*bursts in laughter* You were in a bed with an old dude?

Cloud-It was to save Tifa! 

Don-Oh my sweet darling now we can be together forever!

Cloud-For the last time old man I am not a girl!

Don-Oh don't pretend that you don't love me cuz I know you do!*tries to hug*

Cloud-*punches him and throws him at Zack*

Zack-Ow

Tifa-At least I didn't tell them about you in a bathtub with 10 possibly-gay body build-oops

Cloud-Tifa!

Reno-*bursts in laughter* You are gay then?

Zack-I knew it! With the tight clothes and stalking a dead spirit dude throughout FINAL FANTASY 7 there was just something wrong with that!

Tifa-That's nothing he also went on a date with Barret too!

Reno and Zack-*sings Zack's version of the song and keeps laughing*

Cloud-*blushes* STOP IT!

Zack-HAHA!

Tifa-Oh that was nothing! He was in a bathtub with 10 gay body builders and woke up with one on top of him!

Cloud-TIFA!*tapes her mouth*

Zack-OMG! Cloud I didn't know you were that gay!

Cloud-I'm not gay!

Zack-But what about the Dazzler!

Cloud-Ok him yes I am but-for get I said that! Oh great…

Zack-*falls on the ground dying in laughter*

So yeah…this kinda went into a mess anyways please read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

And I just realized that was chapter 9 because one of the previous entries was some retarded poem…I think…oh well to all the girl readers out there welcome to the mind of a 16 year old guy look at all the cobwebs all around it.

A SPIDER!*girlish scream followed by a spider being whacked* Ahem I apologize for that girlish scream well let's continue shall we?

Now it's chapter 11!

Zack-Man that was hilarious!

Cloud-Shut up!*sticks tongue out*

Reno-Clearly gay!

Cloud-…

Genesis-My friend why-

Zack-OMG shut the hell up man!*throws dumbapple*

Genesis-Hey! Don't you dare treat a dumbapple like that!*manslaps*

Zack-Oh shut up you bish!

Genesis, Cloud, Reno-WHA?*tilts heads*

Zack-Bish.

Cloud-What's bish?

Zack-It's the word that replaces bitch.

Genesis-WHAT? 

Zack-Yup!

Reno-That is so retarded!

Zack-I'm just trying to be a good example to the two kids.

Cloud-You are the worst example to any kid and even if you were how the hell will you ever affect them? They just had a suicide game and a little girl cheated by shooting her brother in the head!

Zack-Well I don't know but I will try!

Cloud-Whatever retard.

Zack-Emo pansy.

Cloud-Pretty boy.

Zack-What?

Cloud-…nothing…

Zack-ok…

Reno-He called you pretty! *laughs*

Zack-WTF? Just because you are gay doesn't mean I am!

Reno-Well based on the number of Cloud/Zack pairing stories in this website and the number of fangirls that love you two as a couple it's kinda possible besides you guys had a lot of bonding in Crisis Core and especially Last Order you hold him a lot.*laughs*

Zack-Shut up! 

Sephiroth-Pancakes!

Zack-What the-how the hell did you get back?

Sephiroth-This is the lifestream I can go here and there and everywhere!

Zack-That doesn't make sense!

Reno-We are part of the Final Fantasy Series nothing makes sense!

Zack-True…

Reno-Remember the time you had to fight off G-cells with an umbrella?

Zack-Yeah that was epic!

Reno-It didn't make sense! Gun vs. Umbrella and the umbrella took down like 15 of them!

Zack-You just jealous cuz I got skills!

Reno-It's stupid!

Zack-Well how about carrying a rod as your everywhere as your weapon of choice? It's not even metal! What are you gonna do? Annoy people to death by whacking them until the surrender?

Reno-Yes-I mean no!

Zack-How pathetic!

Cloud-I feel left out…

Zack-Good feel left out!

Cloud-*cries*

Zack-Im sorry*hugs*

Reno-*coughs*bromance…

Zack-EW!

Cloud-Aw…

Zack-Stop that!

Reno-HAHA!

Zack-Spam you!

Reno-What?

Zack-Spam you!

Cloud-He is doing his retarded being a good example bit.

Reno-Oh…*walks away*

Cloud-Yeah what a retard…but I like him…*walks away as well*

Reno-*laughs hard*

Zack-Spam you Cloud Strife…spam you!

So yeah that was very retarded and I'm proud! XD anyways thanks for the review and what do you guys think about Dissidia 012? And somewhat of The Third Birthday?


End file.
